Every Hatred
by iheartbooks
Summary: Oneshot. Gideon Prewett and Bellatrix Black weren't always enemies. Because every hatred has to start somewhere. GB, which a fairly unconventional pairing, I know, but I thought I'd give it a try. Mild M.


Every Hatred

_Hence it is that every hatred is caused by love. – Thomas Aquinas_

* * *

_First Year_

Gideon Prewett and Bellatrix Black met the day their families pledged eternal hatred. It was a dinner at the Black Manor, and the children were forbidden from the long, dark hall that served as a dining room.

Gideon Prewett, age eleven, found himself in the library, keeping half an eye on his little sister and wondering where in the world Fabian could have gotten to. The library was large; its walls sloped upward and ended in a mural on the ceiling, the subjects of which gave Gideon the uneasy feeling of being watched. Even worse, the whole place was deathly dark and still. Gideon wondered why these people didn't just open a window, then thought they had probably taken their surname a little too literally.

"What are you doing here?" The sharp voice made Gideon jump. He whirled, grabbing for Molly's hand, and faced the speaker. A girl, no older than himself, was sitting cross-legged in a large, burgundy armchair, a heavy-looking tome resting in her lap.

"The adults told us to scram," Gideon replied.

"…scram?" the girl said, her eyebrows raised in skepticism. Her tone was horribly sarcastic, and Gideon decided that he didn't like her very much.

"Well, not in those exact terms," he said shortly, "But they're having a _mature conversation_ and _requested_ that we keep ourselves occupied for the next two hours."

The girl didn't reply immediately. She seemed to be considering him, and Gideon stared right back, refusing to look away. The girl was very pale, and she looked like if she stood, she would only come up to Gideon's shoulder. Her hair was dark and long; it fell around her like a black curtain. Her eyes, which were currenty fixed on him, were large and black, too, but…expressive, somehow. Gideon wondered for a moment how she could possibly be reading in this half-light.

"Who is that?" the girl said suddenly. She had shifted her gaze to Molly, who had, somewhere in the course of events, wandered just out of hearing range and was pulling books off of shelves, observing their covers, and replacing them.

"Molly, my sister," Gideon said, smiling a little. "She's eight."

"Is she magical?" the girl asked. That horrible skepticism was back in her voice, and Gideon decided that he most _definitely_ didn't like this girl.

"Of course she's magical," he snapped.

"Oh," said the girl, who seemed to be a little taken aback by the sharpness of his tone. Gideon wondered how she could be surprised. People probably snapped at her all the time when she gave them that attitude. "Well," she said finally, "That's good."

"What do you mean?" Gideon said, genuinely curious.

"I mean," the girl said, her tone betraying an uncertainty that hadn't been there before, "That's good that she's magical."

"Oh, right," Gideon said slowly. The girl had on a curious expression, almost as though she was engaged in some sort of internal struggle.

"I rather like her dress," the girl said finally. Gideon blinked and looked over at Molly's dress. It was bright yellow. He couldn't imagine this girl being caught dead in it, let alone liking it. But the girl seemed to be making some sort of effort at civility, and Gideon wasn't about to shoot her down, so he smiled encouragingly instead.

"Our mum made it."

"You're Prewetts, then?" the girl said.

"Yes," Gideon said, uncertain where she was going with this.

"I suppose I won't be seeing you after tonight."

"Why not?" Gideon said, confused.

"I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow morning."

"So am I!" Gideon said, his excitement at going to school getting the best of him.

"I'll be in Slytherin," the girl said.

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm Bellatrix Black," the girl said. Gideon wasn't sure whether she was changing the subject and introducing herself or simply answering his question the only way she knew how. He shrugged.

"Gideon Prewett," he said in reply, and he held out a hand.

She took it.

* * *

_First Year_

"We can't sit in the same compartment," Bellatrix said as Gideon Prewett, the boy from last night, sat down across from her.

"And why not?" he said challengingly, pulling a Chocolate Frog from his pocket and proceeding to unwrap it. Bellatrix glared at him, but he merely raised his eyebrows. She sighed wearily.

"Our families no longer associate," she explained simply.

"Since when?"

"Since last night. Didn't you hear the row?"

"Of course I heard the row," Gideon said, now scanning his Chocolate Frog card, "I think everyone on your street heard the row. Don't worry, they'll all make up in no time."

"They won't," said Bellatrix resolutely, crossing her arms. "You should leave before someone sees us together and tells my parents."

"My parents row sometimes too," Gideon continued, as though he hadn't heard her, "And then they make up and everything returns to normal."

"It's not the same," Bellatrix muttered darkly. "This is much more serious."

"What is it about then?"

"Bloodlines, purity, intermarriage," Bellatrix recited. "Our families won't be reconciling within the next century," she finished sarcastically.

"And who says we can't be friends in the meantime?" Gideon said, flashing her a grin.

Bellatrix was at a loss for a snappy response. She just glared at him.

"Chocolate frog?" Gideon said, holding out a package for her to take. "I'll trade you for one of the Pumpkin Pasties I saw you buy earlier."

Bellatrix considered, then she rummaged in her robes and pulled out the Pastey. "Deal, Prewett."

* * *

_Fourth Year_

It was the Winter Ball, and the Hall was filled with students dressed in their finest robes. Bellatrix had worn a deep burgundy dress, velvet and fitted and heavy, and long black gloves that contrasted sharply with her pale skin. She was dancing disinterestedly with a Slytherin Sixth Year, one of the many older Slytherins who were attracted, almost magnetically, by her coolness and her name.

"I'll cut in here, if you don't mind." Bellatrix's attention snapped back to the dance just as the Slytherin stepped away and a tall, light-haired Gryffindor took his place.

"Prewett," she said sharply, warningly, as he lifted her arms around his neck and took her waist.

"Nice to see you too, Bella," he replied, grinning sarcastically. Bellatrix regarded him coolly. He was charming in such an obvious, warm, genuine manner. She thought that that tack would never work in Slytherin but that the Gryffindor ninnies were probably falling all over themselves over it. She wondered vaguely why this bothered her.

"Here with Lestrange?" he said conversationally. Bellatrix followed his gaze to Rodolphus Lestrange, who was talking to Macnair but glancing Bellatrix's way every few seconds.

"Mmm," Bellatrix replied, turning back to Gideon.

"Looks like he's keeping tabs on you," Gideon laughed. "Shall I give him a reason to hex me?" he teased.

"Yes, go ahead," Bellatrix said, "Rodolphus would make you very sorry. He has some nasty tricks up his sleeve."

"Yes, and a terrible name to match," Gideon replied. His eyes twinkled in amusement. Bellatrix glared up at him and then did something neither of them expected. She laughed.

"Well, that's a change," Gideon continued, feigning shock, "I haven't heard you laugh in weeks."

"Yes, well," Bellatrix said, "there's not much to laugh about in Potions, is there?"

"Good thing Slughorn paired us up, isn't it? Otherwise, I'd _never_ hear you laugh. I think I'd quite miss it."

Bellatrix didn't quite know what to say to that, and they lapsed into a moment of silence, still swaying easily to the music.

"What Gryffindor wench of the week are you here with, then?" Bellatrix said finally.

"A Ravenclaw," Gideon replied smoothly, "Only Slytherins subscribe to strict intra-house dating. Everyone else has the pick of three houses."

"Like we're missing much," Bellatrix scoffed.

"Meanwhile," Gideon continued, unfazed, "does dear Lestrange know you'd rather be here with Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Prewett," Bellatrix said sharply.

"Oh, touchy, touchy," Gideon joked. "Take that as a no, then? Well, Malfoy's looking over here right now. Undoubtedly wondering what a lovely Slytherin like you is doing dancing with a filthy Gryffindor like me. And _oh_, he's detached himself from that Rosier girl and is coming over here. Just tell him I coerced you into dancing with me, yeah? Saying it was at wandpoint should do the trick."

Bellatrix was glaring daggers at him, but her mouth couldn't quite resist turning up a bit at the corners.

"Aaaand, here he is. Good night, Bella. You look lovely."

"Excuse me, Bellatrix, may I have this dance?" Bellatrix looked up at the perfectly cut face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Of course," she said, turning away from Gideon and into Malfoy's coolly graceful arms. _There_ was that icy Slytherin charm.

* * *

_Seventh Year_

"I heard about Lucius," Gideon said, his tone neutral. It was late, and they were working on their potion in Slughorn's empty classroom. Slughorn seemed to have decided that the two were a successful Potions match, for they had been partners ever since he'd paired them up Fourth Year.

"Shut up," Bellatrix snapped.

"He's an arse," Gideon continued, still not taking his eyes off his cauldron.

"Shut up," Bellatrix said again, but her voice had become softer, hoarser.

"Bella…," Gideon said, as gently as he could. But his tone only made her anger flare, as he'd known it would.

"Just shut the hell up about it, Prewett! You don't know anything about Lucius and me!"

"I know he left you for your sister. Bloody hell, Bella, do you have any idea how much of an arse…."

"Yes, alright!" she yelled, jumping to her feet, "The whole bloody school knows that Lucius bloody Malfoy prefers my sister to me – happy!? Stupid, bloody, blonde, beautiful Narcissa who can hardly turn a turnip into a teacozy! Is that what you want to hear? That I've suddenly become aware that he only wanted me to get close to my sister?"

As she raged, the tears had begun to flow down her cheeks, which only made her more angry. She swiped at them, glaring up at Gideon, who had stood up too. She was gasping for breath. She wanted to hit Gideon so badly. She wanted…_needed_ to lash out.

"Lucius Malfoy is an idiot," Gideon said sharply, glaring right back at her with those stupidly deep blue eyes. "And you're beautiful, Bella."

"I know that!" Bellatrix snapped, drawing her wand in anger, "I'm not in some sort of self-confidence rut. I don't need you to stroke my ego, Prewett! I know I'm beautiful!"

"No," Gideon said softly, but with a fierce sort of intensity, "No, you don't." And he leaned forward and kissed her. Hard. Her wand clattered to the floor.

Bellatrix was shocked, but only for a moment. Then she launched all of her rage and frustration into a single action. She kissed him back. Hard.

And suddenly he had her up against the wall of the Potions classroom, and they were kissing fiercely, almost angrily. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers were tangling in his hair, and his hands were roaming over her. All over her. She bit his lip, he moaned into her mouth, and she smiled in satisfaction.

"Did Malfoy kiss you like this?" Gideon said breathlessly, lowering his head and attacking her neck.

"No," Bellatrix gasped as he reached her collarbone.

"See?" he said mischevously, raising his head to look at her with darkened eyes, "I told you Gryffindors were better at everything."

"Screw you, Prewett," Bellatrix replied.

"Gladly."

And with that, he pulled back and moved them both to a desktop. She felt the cold table beneath her, and the heat of Gideon Prewett above her.

By the time they surfaced again, the potion had long since boiled over.

* * *

_Seventh Year_

Bellatrix felt a strong hand grasp her upper arm as she exited the Great Hall. She had pulled her wand and was about to curse whatever bastard dared touch her when she realized it was only Gideon. He pulled her into an empty classroom. As soon as the door was shut she wrenched herself free.

"Don't _ever_ touch me like that again, Prewett!" she hissed, but she pocketed her wand.

"What's this I hear about you joining up with Voldemort now you've finished school?"

"Don't say his name!" Bellatrix snapped.

"Shut the hell up, Bella!" Gideon said impatiently, "And don't change the subject. You're not joining up are you – _are you_?"

"I am," she said simply, her voice cold.

"Bloody hell, Bella! Don't you know what those people _do_? The people they kill? The things they do to people _before _they kill them? How can you even _think_ of being a part of that?"

"My family…," Bellatrix began.

"Shut up, Bella!" Gideon snapped again, "That's not a reason and you know it!"

"Fine then!" Bellatrix yelled, temper flaring, "I _want _to join him. Is that what you want to hear? In a couple of years this whole school is going to be flooded with filthy Mudbloods and Half-Bloods and there won't be a single undiluted Pureblood line in existence. Is that what you _want_, Gideon?"

"How can you say that?" Gideon said, eyes wide. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"You're a Pureblood, Gideon," Bellatrix said, and she seemed to almost be pleading with him now, "Think about what our world is going to become!"

"I say good riddance to a world that's so wrapped up in its own narcissism that it'll sell its children into marriage for bloody _family ties_!" He glared at her, and they both knew what he was talking about.

"I _want_ to marry Rodolphus," Bellatrix said, voice hardening.

"He's a complete arse, Bella, and they shouldn't make you marry someone you don't love."

"And who _am_ I going to marry then? You?" Bellatrix said. She threw her head back and laughed, but it was hollow, and they both knew it.

When Bellatrix looked up again, Gideon was regarding her with determined eyes. She looked back resolutely, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You join them, Bella," he said finally, "And I don't think we can be together anymore." Neither of them questioned what _be together_ meant. "You join them, and we're finished."

They stared at eachother for a long time. Gideon's eyes pleaded with her, and Bellatrix glared back, but behind it all, they were both just taking eachother in, for probably the last time. They both knew where they were headed, and they both knew that it wasn't to the same place.

Finally, Bellatrix flashed him a sarcastic smile, as though his unspoken offer amused her, nothing more. And when she spoke, her voice was harsh.

"We were always finished."

And she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

It was windy outside. It was only six o'clock, but it was winter, and outside it was dark. Tree branches brushed eerily against the window panes.

Twenty-year-old Gideon Prewett flicked his wand toward the fireplace, his eyes still scanning the sheet of paper an owl had just delivered. Flames sprang into life in the grate.

"Was that an owl I just saw flying away?" Fabian bounded down the stairs, running a towel through hair still wet from the shower.

"Yeah, from the Order."

"What's it say?" Fabian asked, tone suddenly serious. Gideon held the paper up without a word. Fabian took it.

_Stay in tonight. Rumours of Death Eater attacks on suspected Order members. Perform necessary protection Charms. – Moody_

"Owl was his. And it wasn't forged," Gideon said simply, "I verified."

"Well, bollocks to that!" Fabian exclaimed, thrusting the sheet of parchment into the fireplace, "It's Molly's birthday, we've got to get home."

"It's a risk, Fabian," Gideon replied. "Molly will understand."

"Like hell she will! She's turning seventeen!"

"She'll understand," Gideon said sharply. "If anything, she'll hex us into oblivion if we show up after a warning like that. She's got a temper as good as Bell – as Mum's."

Gideon hoped that Fabian hadn't noticed his near-slip-up. He'd tried hard over the past three years to forget he'd ever heard the name Bellatrix Black, but it was tough sometimes. And this time, Fabian noticed.

"You heard about that attack in London last week? On the Muggles?"

"Yeah, I heard," Gideon said, hoping his tone would convince Fabian to drop it.

"Lestrange and his wife Crucio'd that woman for nearly half an hour. Did you hear _that_?"

"Of course I heard, Fabian," Gideon said warningly.

"They're monsters," Fabian said deliberately.

"I know, Fabian," Gideon sighed, "I know."

"Fine," Fabian said after a moment of silence, "I'll help you put up the wards and then we can stay cooped up in here like –. "

There was a crash, and the entire front wall caved in. It took a moment for Gideon and Fabian to even comprehend what was happening, but they had been Auror-trained, and by the time the dust cleared, they were both upright with their wands raised.

There was a breath of silence, akin to the moment of utter quiet before thunder, and then, quite suddenly, curses were flying in all directions. Gideon found himself backing against a wall and fending off four masked Death Eaters. His wand hand was moving so fast it could hardly have been followed. If there had been anyone to watch. Anyone to help. But Gideon and Fabian were quite alone, and there were at least seven Death Eaters.

Gideon dodged to one side and sent a Killing Curse at the nearest Death Eater, who crumpled to the floor. He Stunned another a moment later and threw a Body-Bind at the prone body just to be sure. When the third hooded figure came close enough, Gideon threw up a wide shield. The Death Eater richocheted off the sudden burst of energy and hit the opposite wall, slumping to the ground at a sickening angle.

And then, through the waves of energy that made up his shield, Gideon watched in horror as a Killing Curse flew, almost in slow motion, through the air. It hit Fabian, who was battling fiercely across the room, directly in the chest.

"NO!" Gideon couldn't tear his eyes away nor move a single muscle, as his brother, his twin, collapsed on the ground.

And in that moment of distraction, Gideon's shield ran out, and the one remaining Death Eater before him cast a spell that hurled him against the back wall. Gideon heard, rather than felt, his body crunch against the hard stone of the wall. He slid down it and found himself looking up into the mask of the Death Eater. He raised his wand a little and, in a small act of defiance, threw a stunner. But this Death Eater was quick and dodged just far enough to avoid the jet of light. But the mask was dislodged by the sudden movement, and Gideon found himself looking up into a face that made his heart stop.

"Bella?" he said, and he smiled a wry smile. Her eyes were dead, no longer the expressive eyes they had once been, but Gideon thought he saw the slightest pinprick of emotion in them as she raised her wand. Was that…_regret_?

But he never discovered what exactly that pinprick was, because the next moment he heard the dreaded words and was engulfed by the flash of green light.

* * *

_Avada Kedavra_.

She watched, expression hard, as the life left his eyes. And when Gideon Prewett died, the last bit of light in Bellatrix Black died with him.

* * *

**A/N: As you can undoubtedly see, I felt like going a bit angsty here. It's a rather unconventional pairing, but I read a reference to it in "The Devil's Triangle" by fresh pickled toad and really liked the idea of it. So I thought I'd give it a go. So what do you think? Review, please!**


End file.
